Research. The University of Wisconsin's NIH-NCRR Regional Primate Research Center presents a new 5 year program of basic research in primate biology relevant to human and animal health. The scientific program is in seven interacting Research Groups including the multidisciplinary studies of 90+ scientists in Reproduction and Development, Neurobiology, Physiological Ethology, Psychobiology, Clinical Biomedicine, Aging, and lmmunology and Virology. This new program is strongly biomedical in nature, pursued at molecular, cellular, organismal and ecology/environmental levels of enquiry. Region. Integration in our University, where we are on an outstanding campus in the biological sciences, gives us further potential for excellence in continuing to attract the best investigators and students to our team. We show rapid development, in each of our research groups, of collaborations in the Midwest region, National and International arenas, in making full use of our resources. We show also an extension or our biomedical research base to a few projects in the conservation and management of biomedically valuable primate species in captivity and in the wild. Resource. Our Research Services and Operational Services form a team that is integrated carefully to provide infrastructural support to the above programs. We present plans to grasp new scientific opportunities in developmental and molecular biology, while improving all other aspects of our activities including our animal, assay, computing and library services, as well as our equipment and physical facilities.